Baked Goods And Sometimes With Hot Sauce
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: "Aren't I supposed to be rescuing you? It's practically the law."/ "Well, the law is meant to be broken." In which Natsu is a fireman and Lucy ends up giving him baked goods for a 'thank you' present. Nalu One-shot.


Author's Note: Here is an apology for my absence!

Summary: Running into cute firemen while your house is on fire is just the highlight of Lucy's day.

* * *

"911, what's your emergency?"

"MY HOUSE IS ON FUCKING FIRE!"

"..."

"...seriously!"

"We'll be right there, ma'am."

* * *

The firemen came in a hurry, as an elderly woman just watched her house burn. "Ma'am, are there any people inside?" A pink haired man asked the elderly woman. The woman looked at the man and tears were sprouting from her face.

"M-My daughter and f-foster daughter, sir." The elderly woman said as she fished out her handkerchief. "I would go inside, but as you can see, I'm almost at death's doorstep." Then she shook her head. "Apologies, for no manners, my name is Grandeeney."

"Now is not the time for manners, Grandeeney. I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'll be the one to rescue your children." Natsu said with a smirk. He'd been through these ordeals many times before, of course because he was one of the top firemen in the county. "What do they look like?"

Grandeeney cracked. "My real daughter is around twelve, and has dark blue pigtails and has brown eyes." Then Grandeeney sniffed. "My foster daughter is bodacious and has golden locks with brown eyes as well." She motioned to the fire. "Please! Hurry!"

The fireman mentally took notes. "Now, wait right here."

Natsu picked off an axe of the side of his firetruck. "Oi! Metal lug, ice bastard!" The said guys looked over at the pink haired pyromaniac. "Make sure the people outside are safe, I'm going in!" The boys nodded, and Natsu crashed his axe through the door.

The fireman blinked really hard, due to the smoke coming into his face. Then Natsu flipped on his smoke mask and trudged on ahead. He stepped on wood that were on fire. A piece of wood fell of the ceiling. "Damn, where are the daughters?"

His boots crunched some floor, and it dissolved into ashes. Then the fire rose, making it harder to breath. "Ah, the fire is getting more hotter, I have to find the daughters and quick!" Natsu ran around the house, with smoke getting into the way every time. His axe was close to breaking, due to all the walls he'd been busting through.

"H-help!" A weak voice cried out. This caught Natsu's attention. He ran to the source of the voice. "P-please help!" Natsu ran through the thin wall that was keeping him away from saving another life again.

"I'm a fireman! Come with me." He yelled as he spotted a tiny figure against the wall. This girl had dark blue pigtails and was attempting to fight off the fire with a blow dryer. Natsu ran through the fire with no hesitations. He nearly tripped over a chair that had been burnt, and finally reached the young girl.

Then another figure entered the picture. This startled Natsu. The figure turned out the be the foster daughter. "Wendy! I'm here! I'm sorry I wasn't here in time. I'm here now!" Her blonde hair seemed to glow against the fire. "Wendy! Take hold of my hand!" The blonde yelled out.

'Wendy' had dropped the blow dryer and reached over and grabbed the foster daughter's hand. "Lucy-nee! You came!" 'Lucy' carried Wendy like a princess. "Oh, and there's a legit fireman over there, Lucy-nee."

So they finally noticed Natsu. Lucy sighed. "Might as well come with. Come one fireman. I have a great way out." Then Natsu was brought back to Earth(land) when he heard the twinkling bells of Lucy's voice. Natsu blinked, and looked at Lucy carrying Wendy.

"Aren't I supposed to be rescuing you? It's practically the law."

"Well, the law is meant to be broken."

Lucy replied as she ran through a wall, and her bare shoulder bracing all the splinters. "Now, are you coming or not?" Natsu followed the blonde beauty, and heard her conversation with Wendy. "Shh, Wendy, relax. I called the fire department. They're going to stop the fire."

Wendy sniffed, "For real?"

"For real. Now, let's escape via the bathroom." The bathroom? Isn't that an odd way to escape? Then again, Natsu was a fireman and he'd escape more weird ways before. "There it is!" Lucy said as she tumbled through the door, and her other arms and legs getting scrapes.

Lucy coughed. Oh shit. Lucy wasn't wearing a mask, so the smoke must've gotten in her lungs. "I-I'm fine." She said when Wendy asked about her health in concern. "Let's just focus on getting you out of here, ne?"

The blonde looked through the window and looked at the lawn, there was and some wood, an idea formed in Lucy's head… it was risky, but as long as Wendy made it out, anything was great. "Woah, woah, woah!" Natsu made his arms like a time out as he tripped over some wood that was on fire. "Don't even think about jumping!"

Lucy smiled, a genuine smile. "But I'm not the one that's jumping." She threw Wendy out the window. Wendy screamed as she fell down, and Gray and Gajeel caught her in a mini trampoline. "At least Wendy is safe."

The rescuer stumbled, clearly because she inhaled too much smoke and it was getting in her eyes. Natsu caught Lucy. "Nu-uh. No dying on my watch." The pink haired man jumped through the window and land on his feet on the grass.

Grandeeney thank Natsu. "Oh, thank you for rescuing Wendy!" Natsu didn't have the heart to tell the nice lady that Lucy was the one who rescued Wendy. "And Lucy too while we're at it! Thank you, Natsu-san!"

He did save Lucy, after all.

* * *

Lucy had recovered from most of her injuries. The glass cut on her arm was being more stubborn than it needed to be. She still couldn't face the fact that she was so stupid to charge in the fire. Then Lucy looked at Wendy, who was slurping down an orange flavoured smoothie.

Nah, she wasn't stupid. It was totally worth it.

The blonde took out some batter that she bought from the store. Right now, Grandeeney had gone on a business trip that paid her extra so they could fully restock after the fire. Currently the Marvel-Heartfilia family was living in an apartment.

"Hey, Wendy? I'm going to make cookies to the fireman who saved us. Do you mind delivering it to them when I'm done?" Lucy inquired as she began to mix the batter with some eggs. Wendy thought for a moment.

"I don't mind, Lucy-nee. But wasn't it you who saved me?"

"Yes…" Lucy winked as she put some chocolate in the batter. "But who saved me?" It was that fireman, Lucy never got his name. He had unusual hair. That's all Lucy knew about him. It was pink and pointy. Was is soft? Or was it gelled? There was such a mystery behind that fireman who saved Lucy.

"Good point. What flavor are the cookies?"

Lucy took out the Hershey's wrapper. "Chocolate. I hope the fireman who saved us likes chocolate." The blonde chuckled. Then as her arm went to put the wrapper in the trash, her arm hit some hot sauce on the table, and the hot sauce spilled onto the batter. "Oh no! There's hot sauce in the batter now!"

"Oh, no! Should we throw away the batter now?"

Lucy sighed. "I prefer not. This is my last helping, and we don't have enough money to go to the grocery store yet." So that's how the chocolate cookies became super spicy. "Wendy, help me put the cookies in the oven." Lucy hoped the hot sauce in the batter didn't explode in the oven.

The cookies came out and smelled delicious. They were brown like chocolate and some red was visible, but it made it look cooler instead, like molten lava, in a cookie shape. Lucy piled all the cookies in a basket and wrote a note:

Thank you,

For saving me from the fire.

Here are my 'On Fire Cookies'.

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Even though Lucy ran away from home, and the Marvells' adopted her and raised her, Lucy kept her maiden name. It reminded her of her mother, Layla Heartfilia. And Lucy just made the name out of thin air, because it fit the cookie and it needed to have a name. Her mama always named her baked goods. "There! Done! Wendy, here's the basket."

Lucy handed Wendy the basket full of cookies. "Now, if you don't want to walk to the fire department, you can always use my bike, okay Wendy?" Wendy nodded and Lucy continued. "Be sure to only give these to the person who save me…"

* * *

Natsu couldn't get that girl out of his head. That blonde that he rescued from the fire. After she rescued her own sister, of course. Gray walked over to Natsu had bopped him on the head when Natsu was blankly staring at the ceiling, leaving his donut uneaten.

"This isn't like you, flame-breath. I was voted to check on you."

Natsu then noticed Jellal, Loke, Gray, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus huddled in a corner all with their thumbs up and an evil glint in their eye. "Sucks to be you then. I just want to watch TV. I'm bored. That fire the other day really fired me up!"

Gray breathed a breath of 'relief'. "Oh excellent. Hear that guys? Hot dick's fine!" Natsu cracked at the insult.

"What was that you ice pansy?"

"You heard me, ash-for-brains!"

"Bring it on, ice princess!"

"Sorry! Is this the wrong time?" A cute voice cut the inappropriate tension. Gray and Natsu froze. That couldn't be Erza, because Erza had a commanding voice. The duo looked over at the source of the voice. It was the girl that Lucy saved… what was her name? Wendy?

Gray suddenly felt that his clothes were off his body and ran to find them, in order to preserve an innocent mind. "No… no…" Natsu protested. "This is a perfect time. Aren't you the girl that Lu-I mean-I saved?"

"I'm pretty sure Lucy-nee saved me though…"

The boys laughed. "OH BURN!" and "HAHA! NATSU DIDN'T SAVE A PERSON!" and "ALWAYS KNEW HE WAS A PANSY!" and "OH, SNAP!" The insults filled the air and Wendy started to tear up.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you! I'm Wendy Marvell."

Natsu shrugged off the insults like an annoying coat that was on his shoulders. "It's fine. So, Wendy, I'm Natsu Dragneel… What you got in your hands?" It smelled wonderful, like something Natsu had never had before. And Natsu had almost eaten every type of dish.

Wendy held up the basket. "E-Err, Lucy-nee baked you some cookies in thanks for saving her!" Natsu blinked. Lucy baked cookies for him? He chuckled. Wow, he was starting to like Lucy more and more. First, she showed bravery, now she can cook~!

"Thank you!" Natsu said greedily as he grabbed the basket out of Wendy's hands. Wendy looked happy, and Gray and the other boys took a look and the cookies. Most of them licked their lips just by the smell.

"Oi, flame-brain. Hand us some of those cookies, they can feed all of us!"

Natsu looked at Wendy is exasperation. Then Wendy lit up, you could literally see the light bulb on top of her head. "Oh! And Lucy-nee said to only give the cookies to who saved her! And that was Natsu-san!"

The said boy lifted his nose up. Lucy was such a nice girl. Then Wendy remembered that there was hot sauce in the cookies and attempted to warn Natsu, but Natsu already took a bite of one of the cookies.

The pinkie sensed the chocolate, yes, it melted in his mouth, but the inside was filled with some sort of syrup… no… it wasn't syrup! It was one of his favorite sauces! HOT SAUCE! How did Lucy know? It was delicious.

Natsu read the tag. "On Fire Cookies?" He read out loud, then Natsu turned to Wendy, whose eyes were trembling and was bracing for the hate that Natsu was going to throw at her for Lucy making it accidently spicy. "Tell your sister to make more of these! These are delicious! Especially the spicy parts."

Wendy's eyes widened.

Then Natsu proceeded to devour the whole basket in content.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?" Lucy asked Wendy. Then she covered up her mouth at the curse. "I'm so sorry…. IGNORE ME!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her room. "He wants more?" Lucy whispered.

The cut on her arm stung. "Ouch!" Lucy yelped and she put her hand on the cut. "Sheesh. I hope that gets better soon." Wendy knocked on the door, and Lucy glanced at it and said, "Come in, Wendy."

Wendy came in and she described what Natsu said to her, "He said that he really likes your cooking, especially with the spicy stuff in it!" Lucy looked at Wendy in disbelief. "It's true, Lucy-nee! He likes the hot sauce in it!"

Lucy shrugged. "I guess I'll make spicy cookies for him! We only need batter." Lucy headed off to the kitchen. "I guess making my own batter won't be too hard, right?" Lucy looked inside the fridge. "I think we only need eggs, and milk, and stuff…" Lucy trailed off.

"Maybe you could ask Mira-san for help!"

"Great idea, Wendy!" Mirajane Strauss worked at a cafe and Lucy went there a lot. And occasionally she'd work there, just for fun. So Mira and Lucy were on great terms. "I'll go right now!" Lucy took her bag and ran to see Mira.

* * *

"A boy, eh?" Mira said, a bit too close to Lucy's face than she appreciated. "What's his name? Is he hawt? Is he cute? Does he like books, like you?" Mira kept on blabbering. "I mean, if he had orange hair, I'm pretty sure your babies would have a light orange hair color." Lucy massaged her forehead. "But then again, if he has blonde, like you, then white would be a great wedding color, no?"

Lucy sighed. "He has pink hair. That's all I remember." Mira paused.

"Pink hair? Now surely you remember more…?"

Levy and Erza came to Lucy's rescue. "Chill, Mira. Lu-chan was just in a fire, remember?" Levy said while patting Lucy's back. "But, seriously, a pink haired guy? Who has that?" Oh, great. Now Levy was prodding into her business too! "Wait a minute, did the pinkie rescue you?"

Lucy smiled. "Uh, yeah! He's a fireman." The blonde hardly remember his face, but Wendy said that he liked her cookies. "And he likes spicy stuff." Erza raised an eyebrow, and Levy opened a book about fireman, while Mira was prodding for a name.

"If you only saw him once, and you were in a fire, how did you know that he likes spicy?" Erza asked, then she froze. "Don't tell me that you're turning into a stalker!" Lucy blinked. Erza continued. "You'll never get into a relationship with him at this point-"

"Listen, Erza, I accidentally poured hot sauce in the batter, and the fireman actually enjoyed it, okay? I don't even know the young man's name!" Lucy said. "All I know is what Wendy told me, she met him!"

"Ara ara~! So Wendy met him? Maybe you could communicate through Wendy!"

"Poor Wendy will get exhausted, Mira." Levy chided Mira while licking a finger and turned the page. "Remember that! You ship real people, Mira. Not some fictional characters!" Mira frowned but sighed.

"So you don't know the fireman's name?"

"No! Just help me with the batter!" Erza smiled her monstrous smile. "Um, Erza? What's with that smile?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me you're going to eat the batter before I put it in the oven…"

"I didn't really pay attention to our conversation about the fireman until now." Erza chuckled and shook her head. "I'm a fireman as well, remember?" Right, Erza was the top fireman, top police officer, and top mall officer. "And the fireman happens to have pink hair...right?"

Lucy nodded.

Erza smiled. "I know him."

"..."

"..."

"YOU DO?!"

* * *

Erza escorted Wendy to Natsu in a hurry. "Natsu! We have a guest for you!" Natsu groaned on the couch. Can't the fangirls leave him alone so he can play Call of Duty? "Hurry~! Natsu!" Then Erza's voice turned demonic. "C'MERE OR ELSE I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

The boys just stared at Natsu. Was he going to listen?

"Okay!" Natsu yelled in fear. He ran all the way to the main office, where Erza and Wendy stood. "Hey, you're Wendy Marvell, from yesterday…" Then Natsu looked at the basket in Wendy's hands. "No way. She made more for me?!"

Wendy smiled. "Of course!"

Erza nodded. "With the help of her best girls, of course!" Erza clasped her hands together. "Oh, Lucy is so nice! She's been pining for a date for a while." Natsu looked at Erza in surprise. Wait a minute, Erza knows Lucy?!

"You know who Lucy is?"

"Why of course, I'm one of her best friends!"

Natsu blinked. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Erza shook her head. "You know Lucy Heartfilia?" Wendy giggled. Erza smirked. "Can you ask her to bake more for me?" Natsu whispered in awe.

Then Natsu stuck his hand in the basket and started devouring all the cookies. Erza slapped his hand. "Proper manners, Natsu!" Natsu retracted his hand. "She doesn't even know your name, or anything about you!" Natsu drooped.

Wendy pouted. "Do you think that you guys could go eat out together so you guys can learn more about each other?" Erza smiled and nodded along with the idea. "Lucy-nee really needs a date. She complains about it a lot!"

"What a wonderful idea, Wendy!"

And before Natsu could say another word, he had gotten himself a date. Specifically on Saturday, at Mira's Cafe, about twelve-ish.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were trading ideas about books, and Mira was just there for the more romantic books, which Lucy and Levy specialize in. "Oh, Levy-chan. You definitely need to check this book out!"

"Oh! I've seen that book before, Lu-chan." Levy said as she carried the book. "But I've never read it before, perhaps I should try it!" Mira nodded along as she served the other customers. "Is it romantic?" Levy asked.

"Yes!"

Mira came to their table. "Oh, well then! I have to read it too! If it's about romance I have to read it!" The bartender said with a happy smile on her face. "I can't wait to ship the most shipped in the book!"

Erza and Wendy ran into the cafe, with huge smiles on their faces. Erza showed so sign of exhaustion, while Wendy was slightly sweating and panting. "Lucy-nee!" Wendy cried out, happy. "Guess what?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy asked. "Is it good?" Levy and Mira waited for an answer, while Lucy was still looking at the redhead and blue-head.

Wendy smiled. "We just scored you a date with Natsu!" The girls - excluding Erza - raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right! You don't know who Natsu is!" Wendy said apologetic while bowing. "I'm sorry!"

Erza shook her head. "Natsu is the pink headed fireman that rescued you." Lucy frowned. "Remember?" Lucy thought about it, and remembered what Erza said about knowing the fireman and her being a fireman as well.

"Wait, when you said that you knew him, you weren't kidding!" Lucy realized with a finger up. Erza nodded. "So, Natsu is the guy who rescued me?" Natsu was the pink cutie, with a child-ish attitude of wanting to save her himself?

The redhead said, "We should've told you sooner. And we need to go shopping!" Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her outside of the cafe, with Levy, Wendy, and Mira trailing behind them. "Should we stop by Laki's Wood Jewelry first?"

"Why are you dragging me around?!"

"Oh, Lucy, didn't you hear anything Erza said?" Mira said while also grabbing Lucy's other arm. "Erza and Wendy just scored you a date with a hot, hot, hot fireman!" She winked and continued dragging Lucy to a forced girl's outing.

* * *

"You're Natsu Dragneel, I presume?" Lucy said as she met the fireman at Mira's cafe. Mira and the girl's noses were pressed up against the glass, desperate to see the 'Natsu' that Wendy and Erza were talking about.

Natsu chuckled "Yes, and you are Lucy Heartfilia, the one with the 'On Fire Cookies.'" He still remembered the best day of his life, when Lucy made him a spicy cookie! Now Natsu wished he could've saved some.

"Oh My God, I didn't mean to pour hot sauce into the batter, but it was a good thing, because you like hot stuff right?" Lucy said with a smile.

"It was delicious. I love spicy stuff." Natsu assured Lucy.

Lucy smiled a cute smile that made Natsu's heart go all weird-like. Natsu felt his heart just to make sure he wasn't getting this weirdo disease. "Thank you so much! What would you like to eat...?"

"This, this, that, and this, more of that, and this…" Natsu said as his eyes skimmed the menu. He practically ordered everything with a childish grin, that made Lucy's heart go all weird-like. So, to save Lucy from this weird feeling she pointed out the obvious.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PIG!"

"AM NOT! I just like to eat."

* * *

 **3020 words not including my author's note! Woot!**

 **Want to hear a story about me? I had my friends' approval for this, don't worry.**

 **I asked my friends, "Hey, I've always wondered, how did you meet your crush?"**

 **One of them said, "Well, he goes to this school, and I spend time with him. They say that a girl and a boy can be best friends, but sooner or later one will fall for the other. It's probably how Nalu happened." Then my other friend - who is like a replica of Cana - said,**

 **"Unless if you're gay."**

 **"Shaddup!"**

 **Then that Cana replica started her story. "Well, we met when I fell into a pool while playing pokemon go." She shook her head. "That game is a brain washer!" Then the Cana replica chugged down her fizzy water.**

 **My blonde friend then said, "I don't have a crush."**

 **"Makes sense, because you're always moody."**

 **"Shaddup!"**

 **I then told my awesome story, "Sometimes, the best love stories start with: I ate baby food and I don't regret it."**


End file.
